Pancernik Duke
Autor: Wojti2000. *Data utworzenia: 3 kwietnia 2016. Władek i Mateusz pracowali już w marynarce od roku. Odkąd tego pamiętnego dnia w 1939 po raz pierwszy usłyszeli infromacje o nazistowskich czołgach taranujących ludzi w miastach, przebijając się przez barykady jakby były zrobione z tektury, uznali że z Polski trzeba uciekać. Na nic były polskie tankietki oraz działa, w obliczu Panzerów I i II. Co prawda polskie 7TP dawały radę, ale było ich zdecydowanie za mało. Niemcy zabierali Polakom kolejne ziemie, a kraj będący za czasów Piastów potęgą przestawał istnieć bez jakiejkolwiek szansy na obronę. Wielu Polaków straciło życia, ale nie oni. Oni nie byli na tyle odważni by spojrzeć śmierci prosto w oczy. Uciekli ze swego rodzimego miasta, dziękując Bogu że znajdowało się ono jak najdalej od sił nazistowskiego okupanta. Drogą niewyobrażalnych zbiegów okoliczności oraz szczęścia, udało im się trafić na pokład brytyjskiego pancernika Duke jako marynarze. Było to bardzo nudne, albowiem musieli non-stop sprawdzać stan silników lub dział, doglądać stanu czystości kajut oraz korytarzy, a czasami nawet osobiście rozmawiać z kapitanem. Nie jest to tak łatwe jak mogło by się wydawać, albowiem Brytyjczycy nie potrafili się zbytnio po polsku wysłowić. Właśnie tej nocy kapitan wezwał ich dwóch na mostek. -Suchajczye, płolyacy. Weazwauyem was nye bes pułowodu. Czysiay mamy zlecołne na sznyszczęnie njemjedky pącełnyk, węc cę żaby cannons abyracay szę yak nalesz. Władek i Mateusz zasalutowali, po czym wyszli z nadbudówki na pokład. To była ciemna, burzliwa noc a deszcz lał się z nieba strumieniami, powodując iż deski pokładu były bardzo lśniące i śliskie. Wiatr wył tak mocno, jakby statek znajdował się w samym środku wielkiego cyklonu. Co jakiś czas niebo rozświetlał błysk piorunu, za którym podążał głośny grzmot, brzmiący na otwartej przestrzeni jeszcze groźniej niż w domowym zaciszu. Fale obijały się głośno o kadłub pancernika, a marynarze w mokrych płaszczach przeciwdeszczowych krzątali się po całym pokładzie, kichając. Władek natychmiast skierował się w stronę dział, a Mateusz usiadł przy barierce na mokrych deskach, opierając plecy o zimny metal. Jedyne o czym marzył, to tylko i wyłącznie możliwość rozłożenia się przy ciepłym kominku w swoim domu z butelką najlepszego, wybornego trunku. W tą zimną noc na środku oceanu, kołysząc się oparty o barierkę jak w piekielnej kołysce. Od paru dni lądu widać nie było. Ani Wielkiej Brytanii, ani Niemczech, ani nawet wrogiego pancernika. Wszystkim na pokładzie wydawało się że za kilka lat jacyś ludzie odnajdą Duke'a zatopionego pod wodą a ich martwe ciała staną się pożywką dla głębinowych potworów. Pomimo tego, Mateusz czuł że lepsze to niż zostanie w okupowanej Polsce. Siedział tak już około dwie godziny, a wrogiego statku nadal nie było. Do dobrze, czy źle? Gdyby faktycznie z mroku wyłonił się potężny pancernik nazistów najpewniej by zmarł, ale kolejne minuty czekania w napięciu powodowały u niego istne szaleństwo. Złożył dłonie na swoich kolanach, a następnie wstał. Przez następne kilka minut kręcił się po pokładzie, gdy nagle... -Three Stukas ahead of us! Fire! Żyły Mateusza wypełniła adrenalina, nozdrza rozwarły się a serce nagle przyśpieszyło. Bombowce nurkujące Junkers Ju 87 były prawdopodobnie jednym z jego największych strachów, skrywanych głęboko w sercu. Słyszał o nich niestworzone historie, które teraz miały szanse się ziścić. Wśród wycia wiatru dało się słyszeć charakterystyczne upiorne syreny bombowców, tylko po to by chwilę później zobaczyć jak przelatują tuż nad statkiem. Parę dział wystrzeliło. Mateusz śledził wzrokiem lot trójki Junkersów, które zgrabnie uniknęły pocisków okrętu. -Fire, fire! Put fucking holes in them!- ryczał jeden z marynarzy, przekrzykując wycie wiatru. Działa wystrzeliły raz jeszcze i jeden z samolotów zaczął płonąć, a następnie spadł do wody z głośnym pluskiem. -Two left! They're coming back! I faktycznie, dwa Junkersy wykonały beczkę, po czym zaczęły łopotać z karabinów. Mateusz wrzasnął ze strachu, a następnie pobiegł w stronę drzwi pod pokład. Boże wszechmogący. Drzwi były zamknięte, co robić? Co robić? W każdej chwili może zginąć, nawet teraz. Poszarpał klamkę trzęsącymi się rękoma i...udało się. Szybko wbiegł do środka statku, jak najdalej od atakujących go samolotów. Słyszał stłumione dźwięki karabinów, a raz - mógł przysiąc - jego uszy przykuł paskudny huk, który wyczuwalnie lecz lekko wstrząsnął statkiem. Chryste, zrzucili bombę. Brać szalupę i uciekać, czy stanąć do obrony? Mateusz stał tak przez chwilę, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony za jakimkolwiek rozwiązaniem. Kolejny huk. Co tu się dzieje? Czy statek już tonie? Dało się słyszeć wyraźny dźwięk eksplozji nad nim. Może jeden z Junkersów padł? Jego mózg zaczął wariować od nadmiaru bodźców. Jeszcze jedna eksplozja wystarczyła, by w końcu był w stanie poruszyć swoim ciałem. Nie zamierza raz jeszcze uciec przed śmiercią, a stanie przed nią jak równy z równym. Będzie się bronić. Ruszył z powrotem na pokład i z miejsca zorientował się w jakiej sytuacji był Duke. Dwie baterie dział były kompletnie zniszczone, a ich kawałki były wszędzie rozrzucone. Dwóch marynarzy leżało martwych, z jednego wypływały jelita oraz poszarpana tkanka - miał oderwaną dolną połowę ciała. Ten widok był taki obrzydliwy, że Mateuszowi przez chwilę zebrało się na wymioty. Wszędzie było pełno dziur po kulach, ale samoloty zniknęły. -Okay, Stukas are down. We lost two men, and one turret.- powiedział ktoś obok Mateusza. To było istne piekło. W takich oto chwilach nowi rekruci dowiadują się że wojna nie jest żadną zabawą dla prawdziwych mężczyzn. To prawdziwe piekło. Tu nie liczy się jak bardzo jesteś bogaty, ani jak biedny. Nie obchodzi nikogo to ile masz dzieci, jaki masz samochód, w jakich warunkach mieszkasz. Prędzej czy później zginiesz, a jakakolwiek nadzieja na przeżycie jest złudna. Minęło już kilka minut od ataku, potem godzin. Mateusz siedział pod pokładem w swojej kajucie, spoglądając przez bulaj na szalejący sztorm. Trwało to już dobre dwie godziny, aż w końcu zdecydował się zasnąć. Śniło mu się że znaleźli wrogi pancernik, na którym to znajdował się sam Hitler. Kiedy go zabili, jak gdyby nigdy nic Mateusz przeniósł się do Polski niesiony przez tłum na rękach, a przed nim jechało ponad dwadzieścia 7TP i TKSów. Niebo przecinały polskie samoloty - Łosie i Karasie - a potem generał złapał go i zaczął nim potrząsać. -Co...co się dzieje...pa-panie generale...- powiedział Mateusz. Wtedy to zorientował się że nie ma już żadnego generała. Zamiast niego, potrząsa nim bosman, wyraźnie podekscytowany. -Wake up, polack! Look at THIS! -Okay, okay. Wait.- burknął Mateusz po angielsku tak dobrze, jak tylko potrafił. Przyczyną ekscytacji bosmana była wyspa koło której właśnie przepływali. Wyglądała bardzo dziko. Roślinność była tak gęsta, że nie było widać poza nią absolutnie niczego. Wszyscy marynarze wymieniali zdziwione spojrzenia. -Kurw...de, widzisz to? Te drzewa mają z kilka metrów!- rzucił Władek, niebezpiecznie wychylając się za barierkę. -No faktycznie.- dodał jakiś inny Polak w tłumie. Kapitan wyszedł z nadbudówki, nonszalandzko ćmiąc fajkę. -Well, that is some island. Maybe we could rest here for a minu... Tłum zaczął potakiwać entuzjastycznie, zapewniając że nic się nie stanie gdy trochę odpoczną. Następne godziny spędzili na wychodzeniu z pancernika i szukaniu w dżungli odpowiedniego miejsca na rozbicie obozu. Drzewa oraz inne rośliny istotnie były duże, a ich wygląd wskazywał na klimaty bardzo tropikalne. Jakim cudem dostali się tak blisko równika płynąc z Ameryki gdzie ich pancernik ostatnio przybił? Tego nie wiedział nikt. Marynarze wzięli sobie po Lee-Enfieldzie ze zbrojowni na wypadek ataku dzikich tubylców lub zwierząt i gdy tylko trzasnęła jakaś gałązka nerwowo celowali nimi we wszystkie strony. W końcu znaleźli małą polankę na której to się rozsiedli. Mateusz przycupnął na spróchniałym pniu, ale szybko wstał kiedy zorientował się że koło jego stopy kręci się włochaty, niebieski pająk wielkości dłoni. Minęło sporo czasu, a marynarze rozbili prowizoryczny obóz z paru śpiworów na krzyż. Dwójka stała na straży. Kapitan podziwiał przyrodę, od czasu do czasu wydmuchując dymne kółka ze swojej fajki. W końcu zdecydował się że ruszają dalej. Załoga westchnęła, zwinęła obóz i poszła w głąb wyspy za Kapitanem. Im dalej, tym roślinność stawała się dziksza. Wyglądało to tak, jakby tej wyspy nikt nie zamieszkiwał od czasów powstania Ziemi. -Daleko jeszcze? Czemu nie rozbijemy się gdzieś obok dróżki?- zaczął marudzić Władek, strzepując z ramienia sporego patyczaka. -Moshymy znaleszcz yakesz tobelczow. Mosz maą gczesz swoy village.- odparł kapitan. -No pewnie że tu są tubylcy, te ścieżki musiał ktoś wydeptać.- zauważył Mateusz. -Taa, taa. A jak już tam dojdziemy to się na nas rzucą. -No wiesz, są też dobre plemiona. Może pomyślą że jesteśmy jakimiś bożkami. -Albo obiadem. -Władek, jak masz tak marudzić przez całą drogę to wracaj na pancernik do kajuty. -I kto to mówi? A kto sikał w majtki jak nas szkopy atakowały zamiast wziąć spod pokładu wyrzutnię i im wysadzić te latadełka, hm? -Porównujesz murzynów uzbrojonych w jakieś sękate pały do Stukasów? Wiesz co, nie wiem jakim cudem wpuścili cię do wojska. -Nawzajem, Matek. Szczerze to wsadziłbym ci tam łeb i nigdy nie wyjął. Tu Władek wskazał na ogromnego krokodyla w rzece obok, który wystawiał właśnie rozwartą paszczę ponad taflę wody. Mateusz przejechał sobie ręką po czole, ścierając pot. -Panie kapitanie, może już wrócimy na pokład?- poprosił. -Silence! Jeden z żołnierzy zagrodził reszcie drogę rękami, po czym wskazał przed siebie. -There is some building over there! I can see it, follow me! Wszyscy pobiegli naprzód tak jakby wcale nie byli przed chwilą zmęczeni. W końcu trafili na ogromną polanę i zobaczyli TO. Pałac znajdujący się na samym jej środku. Był to największy i najpiękniejszy budynek jaki widzieli. Nikt nie wiedział na czym zawiesić oko - krużgankach, basztach, wysokich na kilkanaście metrów wieżach, ogromnych kopułach czy też wszechobecnych dekoracjach. Wyglądało to mniej więcej jak mieszanka kilkunastu Tadź Mahal których elementy stworzyły jeden wielki budynek. Nie byli w stanie pojąć faktu że nie widzieli go z pancernika. Jedyne co było w stanie się wyrwać z ust Mateusza to: -O kurka...ale dziura. Tuż przed nimi znajdowały się bogato dekorowane, bardzo duże wrota. Kapitan wyjmując ze swojej kieszeni pistolet zabębnił w nie pięścią, prosząc po angielsku o wpuszczenie. Minęła minuta, potem dwie i wrota rozsunęły się. To co za nimi było, spowodowało że paru marynarzom opadły szczęki. Wnętrze tego budynku przypominało połączenie kościoła, indyjskiej architektury oraz ogrodu botanicznego, z całą masą rozmaitych elementów budowlanych. Od korytarza na który spoglądali biła ciepłość oraz powitalność, tak jakby znajdowali się w wielkim przytułku dla zagubionych. Kapitan opuścił swoją broń, a potem wraz z całą resztą ruszył do środka. Korytarze usłane były dywanami, a przy kolumnach znajdywały się wielkie, miękkie poduszki. -No...jest luksus.- mruknął Mateusz. -Ty...a co jak to pałac jakiegoś maharadży?- zapytał zaniepokojony Władek. -Nawett yeshly, to ne mayt sze, szną yh language.- odpowiedział jeden z marynarzy. Korytarz był bardzo długi, a na jego końcu znajdowały się małe drzwi. Kiedy do nich dotarli, kapitan raz jeszcze zapukał i tym razem ktoś otworzył. Patrzyli na kobietę noszącą czarny muzułmański nikwab, a przynajmniej coś do niego podobnego. Przekrzywiła pytająco głowę jak ciekawskie dziecko, po czym spytała: -Co wy tu robicie? -Musimy sobie trochę odpocząć.- odpowiedział Mateusz, nieco zaskoczony faktem iż kobieta potrafiła mówić po polsku. -Ależ proszę, tylko odłóżcie broń. Marynarze zawahali się, ale po chwili rzucili wszystkie swoje Lee-Enfieldy, Thompsony i Colty na ziemię. Dziewczyna w drzwiach ukłoniła się, a następnie odsunęła się tak żeby wszyscy mogli wejść. Marynarze wlali się do środka i z miejsca raz jeszcze zamarli. Znajdowali się na dziedzińcu wielkości sporego jednorodzinnego domu, przypominającym piękny ogród botaniczny, z masą kwiatów oraz marmurowych ścieżek prowadzących od podcieni do samego środka dziedzińca, fontanny otoczonej wygodnymi poduszkami, na których to wypoczywali - jak myślał Mateusz - mieszkańcy pałacu. Kwiaty kołysały się lekko na wietrze, a jasna trawa uginała się pod stopami. Wszędzie znajdowali się rozmaici mieszkańcy, jedni ubrani jak muzułmanie, a inni jak sikhowie, ale czuć od nich było że nie wyznają żadnej z obu religii. Marynarze usiedli na wolnych poduszkach - niektórzy zaś po prostu położyli się wycieńczeni na trawie. Czuli się jak w raju na ziemi. Do Mateusza podeszła kolejna kobieta, tym razem odziana w śnieżnobiały nikwab. -Co wam się stało?- zapytała, kładąc mu rękę na policzku. -Wpadliśmy po drodze na szkopów i rozbiliśmy się tutaj.- odparł Mateusz. -Nie potrzebujecie czasem pomocy uzdrowiciela? Mamy tutaj najlepszych jacy istnieją. -Ja nie, ale paru z nas oberwało po plecach ostrą amunicją. Kobieta wstała i ruszyła w stronę podcieni, a po paru minutach wróciła na dziedziniec z grupą mężczyzn ubranych na biało, którzy to podeszli do marynarzy z bandażami oraz apteczkami. Wszystko to wydawało się wyjątkowo podejrzane - dopiero co weszli do pałacu z bronią w ręku, a pomimo tego są obsługiwani jak gdyby nigdy nic. Medycy zaczęli bandażować rany oraz wyciągać z nich kule. Widać było po twarzy kapitana że jest zażenowany faktem iż kilku uzdrowicieli z pałacu potrafi lepiej się zająć jego podkomendnymi niż on sam. Dał im w obozie tylko kilka leków przeciwbólowych, zamiast profesjonalnej opieki. Tak nie powinno się robić. Medycy zajmowali się marynarzami już dwie minuty, kiedy to kobieta podeszła do kapitana i zaczęła z nim rozmawiać. Kiedy skończyła, miał niewyraźną minę. -Come here, get up!- rozkazał. Prawie wszyscy wstali -We have to speak with the Queen of this palace. Królowa? Po takim pałacu Mateusz bardziej spodziewał się jakiegoś hinduskiego mahardaży, ale ruszył za kapitanem. Szli przez ogromną ilość pokojów oraz korytarzy, aż trafili na kolejne duże drzwi. Stojący przy nich zakapturzony mężczyzna z karabinem ukłonił się i je otworzył. Zobaczyli sypialnię wielkości średniej sali, z udekorowanymi ścianami, oraz łóżkiem szerokim jak samochód osobowy. Samo łóżko posiadało u góry rozstawiony na czterech kolumnach baldachim, oraz aksamitne, rubinowe zasłony. Raz jeszcze wszędzie na marmurowej podłodze znajdowały się poduszki. To co jednak najbardziej zwróciło uwagę marynarzy, było tym co na tym łóżku siedziało. Królowa. Ogromna kobieta. Nie, nie taka z ciężką nadwagą. Była po prostu ogromna. Jej oczy przyozdabiały ciemnoróżowe cienie do powiek, oraz długie rzęsy. Nie posiadała absolutnie żadnego ubrania, poza czerwonym woalem, nałożonym na jej ciało jak cingulum. Na oko ważyła ponad 500 funtów. Jej liczne fałdy tłuszczu wydzielały strużki potu, które to ściekały czasami na pościel. Ze względu na kolosalne rozmiary, nie była w stanie poruszać niczym poza swoimi podobnymi do wałów z kołdry rękoma. Po jej lewicy i prawicy siedziało conajmniej dwóch mężczyzn, patrząc się na marynarzy podejrzliwie. Wtedy to też zorientowali się iż Królowa była znacznie wyższa od "normalnych" kobiet. Po długości nóg oraz rozmiarze kończyn byli w stanie wywnioskować że gdyby stanęła, mierzyłaby aż trzy metry. Miała ciepły uśmiech, przypominający ten pielęgniarki zajmującej się chorym dzieckiem. -Witajcie w moim pałacu.- powiedziała. Jej głos był bardzo cwany, dało się odczuć bijącą od niej wyższość pomieszaną z rozmarzeniem. Kapitan wyszedł z tłumu, po czym ukłonił się. -Yeste kapten Martin Jeffreys. Przybyem tu z moą szaogą i prosz o tymszas...tymszaswy ejzyl na czias neokeszlny. -Aaaa, tak...ludzie morza. Usiądźcie, usiądźcie. Marynarze usiedli na wielkich poduszkach. Kiedy tylko Mateusz na nich usiadł, poczuł się jak w niebie. Po mokrym pokładzie, kamieniach a nawet trawie poduszka działała na jego pośladki niczym boski balsam. -Tak więc, ludzie morza- zaczęła Królowa, biorąc z łóżka ręcznik i ścierając nim pot ze swojej szyi -Bardzo was tam poturbowali? Nikt was nie śledził? -Nie. Wasi medycy nam pomogli. Czuję się jak nowo narodzony. Dzięki.- powiedział Mateusz. -Ja też! -Me too! Królowa pogładziła jednego z leżących obok niej mężczyzn po głowie i powiedziała: -Mam nadzieję że zostaniecie tu na dłużej. Mamy wystarczającą ilość pożywienia nie tylko dla was, ale też dla całej reszty pałacu. Kapitan podrapał się po brodzie. -Yestem pewn sze nemsy nas szlec. -Niemcy? Spokojnie. Udało nam się skonstruować odpowiednią obronę. Jesteście jednymi z niewielu który przeszli dzielnie przez tą dżunglę. Jak znam życie Niemcy powpadaliby w rowy, pogryzły by ich siafu albo najzwyczajniej w świecie zginęliby. Tutaj Królowa wskazała na coś obok jej tłustej nogi co ewidentnie wyglądało jak Stahlhelm. -Czyli zostajecie? -Yes. -Ach, to świetnie. Bjorn, pora na mycie. Z rogu wysunął się mężczyzna z mokrą szmatą na patyku, wyglądający tak jakby za chwilę miał zwymiotować, ale samej kąpieli marynarze już nie zobaczyli, bo banda zamaskowanych ludzi wyprowadziła ich na korytarz. Minęło kilka godzin od przyjęcia ich do pałacu. Wskazano marynarzom specjalny pokój, w którym to mogli zamieszkać. Był on bardzo ładny, z paroma piętrowymi łóżkami i szkarłatnym dywanem. Dziwny był fakt, że nie było tam żadnych okien. -He-hej, nie jest tak źle.- powiedział Władek, siadając na łóżku. -No faktycznie.- dodał Mateusz, rozglądając się. Zauważył że się ściemnia, więc wraz z innymi położył się i zasnął. W nocy obudził go głośny trzask. Jako że był zaspany tylko lekko podskoczył, ale to co ZOBACZYŁ spowodowało że sparaliżował go strach. Klamka drzwi zaczęła się powoli ruszać. Co najmniej dwunastu ludzi weszło do pokoju, a następnie skierowało się w stronę łóżek. Jeden z nich szarpnął Mateusza, który momentalnie się ocknął i z całej siły uderzył go pięścią w nos. Oprawca odskoczył, rzucając przekleństwa. Marynarze byli wywlekani na korytarz, aż w pokoju pozostała czwórka, która broniła się przed porywaczami. Mateusz złapał świecznik z rogu pokoju, po czym dźgnął nim jednego z wrogów w twarz. Wtedy to drugi trafił mu pięścią w oko. Wściekły chwycił za betonowe popiersie stojące we wgłębieniu w ścianie i ŁUP! Roztrzaskał je na głowie jednego z oprawców. Ten nagle upadł. Był martwy. -Przestań się opierać!- krzyknął jeszcze jeden, bardzo barczysty oponent. Nie minęła sekunda a oberwał w krocze świecznikiem Mateusza. Skulił się i opadł na ziemię, piszcząc jak balon z którego uchodzi powietrze. Tymczasem kolejny wyciągnął z kieszeni swoich spodni nóż i rzucił się na Polaka, który to jednym ciosem ze świecznika dosłownie odkształcił mu głowę. Następna dwójka wrogów zostawiła w spokoju resztę marynarzy i wyjęła bicze. -No dajesz, dajesz! -Pokaż co masz! Mateusz odskoczył, kopiąc jednego z przeciwników w pierś. Wybiegł na korytarz w poszukiwaniu broni, ale drogę zagrodził mu kolejny wróg, tym razem uzbrojony w Stena. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, poczuł że ktoś szarpie mu ręce i zakłada na nie kajdanki. -Dobra, gnido. Za nami. Jeden z oprychów złapał Mateusza za nogę i zaczął wlec po podłodze korytarza za sobą. Ilekroć schodzili po schodach w dół, czuł jak w jego potylicę uderza zimny beton. W końcu dotarli do czegoś co przypomina zsyp gdzie to siłą go wepchnęli. Zaczął wrzeszczeć jak opętany, opadając w dół ciasnym tunelem, a echo rozciągało się za nim. Nagle spadł do metalowego kosza, po czym zapadł się w coś co się ruszało. Przetarł oczy, rozejrzał się i krzyknął. Leżał na stercie ciał. Nie tracąc ani chwili wyskoczył z kosza, tylko po to by zorientować się że znajduje się w czymś co przypominało fabrykę znajdującą się w bardzo wysokiej jaskini. Wszędzie jak okiem sięgnąć znajdowały się przenośniki taśmowe, haki zawieszone na łańcuchach, ogromne zębatki i obracające się piły tarczowe. Chryste. Kosz w którym przed chwilą się znajdował został wrzucony na jeden z przenośników. Wydawało mu się że ma jeszcze szanse na ucieczkę, ale nie trwało to za długo, bo zobaczył co najmniej dziesięciu ludzi w rzeźnickich fartuchach biegnących ku niemu z lewej. Mateusz zabrał się do ucieczki, lawirując pomiędzy skrzyniami i biegnącymi po ziemi rurami, aż natrafił na ślepy zaułek. Jakimś dziwnym trafem w tym samym momencie zauważył porzucony na ziemi Sten. Pełny magazynek, więc ma jeszcze szanse na przeżycie. Grupa rzeźników zbliżyła się, więc wystrzelił parę razy. Dwóch czy trzech padło, reszta zaczęła ku niemu biec. Jeszcze kilka kul i został tylko jeden. Kiedy rzucił się na Mateusza, ten zorientował się że zamiast lewej dłoni oprawca ma zakrzywiony hak. Magazynek był pusty, więc po prostu uderzył go karabinem w głowę. Kupiło mu to trochę czasu, więc uciekł i wskoczył na jeden z przenośników taśmowych. Hakoręki przeciwnik zrobił to samo. Mateusz podniósł byle jaki stalowy pręt, po czym podjął walkę z wrogiem. Przenośnik zdawał się po prostu okrążać jaskinię, albowiem mijali oni te same maszyny co parę minut w ferworze walki. W końcu Mateuszowi udało mu się trafić wroga prosto w żołądek, powodując że zwymiotował. Skorzystał więc z tej okazji i trzasnął go kilka razy po plecach z całą siłą. Zaskakująco kiedy już mu się wydawało że zada ostateczny cios, przeciwnik wstał, zamachnął się, a następnie rozszarpał mu rękę hakiem powodując koszmarny, piekący ból. Dwójka rzeźników z kajdanami wskoczyła na przenośnik i zakuła w nie wyjącego z bólu Mateusza. To co potem się stało, podchodziło pod istną groteskę - wraz z innymi marynarzami został przerobiony na mięso, które to przez następne dni służyło wszystkim w pałacu jako pożywienie. Resztę załogi wywleczono z pancernika w nocy i spotkał ich ten sam los. Ci dzielni ludzie zostali dogonieni przez śmierć, którą to tyle razy wywiedli w pole. Dowiedzieli się na własnej skórze jak wielkim błędem jest ślepe, bezkrytyczne ufanie komuś podejrzanemu, nieważne jak bardzo miły by się wydawał. Nieważne kim się jest. Dzieckiem, dorosłym czy starcem. Pancernik oficjalnie określono jako zaginiony, a wyspy nie odnaleziono. Oni nigdy nie istnieli. Postacie *Mateusz Rosław. *Władysław Korewicz. *Królowa. *Jázmin Wat. Kategoria:1940 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wojti2000